


Meant to be you and me

by Devon_T_Hale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Sterek, F/M, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Slash, Protective Derek, Slow Build, totally ingnores season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devon_T_Hale/pseuds/Devon_T_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic based off a picture. Stiles catches Derek kissing Braeden and gets upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the boys or Braeden, they belong to MTV and Jeff Davis.
> 
> Artwork is not mines, so if you know who it belongs to please tell me.

Based off of this 

Stiles was having such a great day. He had just gotten back his Chemistry test back, he was nervous about his grade but after seeing that A in the top corner; a smile appeared on his face, it was one of those smiles that would last all day. Stiles had spent all week studying with the help of Derek, so now he was on his way to Derek's place to show him that all their hard work had paid off.

 Stiles had made it too Derek's in record time, not noticing the motorcycle outside that belonged to a certain female mercenary. He ran up the stairs in excitement ready to show off the paper he held in his hand, but as he opened the loft door all of his excitement died at the sight that greeted him. There in the middle of the loft was Derek in a heated lip lock with Braeden.

 Stiles couldn't breathe. As he stood there watching them an ache began to grow in his chest, it felt like someone was trying to squeeze his heart until it exploded. After a few minutes of watching the heartbreaking scene, he couldn't take it anymore so he turned an fled. During his escape he dropped his test but didn't bother to go back for it, he was too focused on getting out of there as quickly as possible.

 Once safely in his jeep, Stiles let the tears that were in his eyes fall. After spending so much time with Derek this past week he thought that they had the beginnings of something going on, that they were becoming closer. But guess he was wrong and that kiss he witnessed was proof of that. Stiles didn't know when he had started having feelings for Derek, but they were there. If he didn't know that what he was feeling was the first stirrings of love he sure knew it now.

 So with a heavy heart he pulled up to his driveway. Taking a few minutes to wipe away his tears before going in, his dad was home and would question him if he had seen the tears on his face. 

The sheriff was in the living room watching some baseball game, at the sound of the front door he looked up from the screen to see Stiles come in.

“Hey son, how was your day?”

Stiles took a deep breath before answering to make sure that his voice wouldn’t shake when he talked. “School was great, I aced my Chemistry test.”

“That’s good. Does Derek know you passed it, I know that he was helping you all last week.”

At the mention of Derek’s name, Stiles almost broke down again, but he swallowed down his hurt and answered. “I tried calling him but he didn’t pick up, he must have been doing something.” Stiles lied.

“That’s too bad kiddo.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Well I haven’t made dinner yet, I was going to get started on it after the game. Do you mind waiting for a bit?”

“Yeah dad that’s fine, I’m actually not very hungry right now.” Which wasn’t a lie since Stiles really couldn’t think of eating right now; to be honest he couldn’t really think of anything at the moment.

“I’m just going to go up to my room and work on some research then.”

“Okay, I’ll call you when it’s done kid.”

“Thanks dad” With that Stiles walked up to his bedroom.

By the time Stiles had reached his bedroom, he felt numb. All he wanted to do was sit down and not think. So he sat on his computer chair and attempted to do just that, but because of his active mind that proved impossible. He started to think of all the times he spent with Derek, with each thought his heart grew heavy. His mind moved on to all the times where he could have mistaken Derek’s feelings, all the times that confirmed that they were only friends. Then he came to the biggest sign that proved they could never be together. At the thought of the kiss Derek had shared with Braeden, new tears threatened to spill from Stiles’ eyes. Stiles couldn’t handle it anymore, so he did the only thing he could do, he put his face in his hands and wept.

~Derek’s loft~

That was the first kiss Derek had shared with Braeden, he thought it was good, not the most perfect but it was nice none the less. At the moment Braeden was asleep in his bed, they didn’t get too far, just some heavy kissing, then some cuddling. The reason Derek had gotten up was because he remembered that he had to go to the store to get something Stiles had told him to buy. He figured he would do it now since his guest was sleeping. 

Picking up his keys he walked to the loft door, as he reached the door he sensed that something was off. The air around the door smelt wrong. There was a hint of sadness and a smell of salt in the air, as well as a familiar sent that he couldn’t pinpoint. Derek brushed it off and began to walk again when his foot kicked something; glancing down he saw a piece of paper. Picking it up he was confused at seeing that it was a Chemistry test. So he searched the top of the page for a name, he was surprised to find Stiles’ name printed at the top. Why would Stiles have been here? When was Stiles here? Were questions that ran through his head. That’s when it hit him that familiar sent he couldn’t pinpoint, it was Stiles’ scent. The first time Derek had smelt Stiles he was instantly reminded of his house during Christmas time. Stiles smelled like warm apple pie and sweet pumpkin pie, the same pies that his father and older sister Laura use to bake for the pack. Derek smiled to himself at the thought of Stiles and Christmas, but then he remembered the other smells and frowned. His thoughts shifted from wondering why Stiles was there and why was he sad. Derek began thinking of what could have happened. Was Stiles hurt? Did something happen at school? Or worse, had something happened to the Sheriff? At the thought of all these bad things Derek’s wolf began to whine beneath the surface. You see Derek’s wolf had taken an extreme liking to Stiles for some reason and had become very protective of him. Knowing that the only way to sooth his wolf and himself was to check on Stiles, Derek made up his mind. Whatever he had to buy at the store, even if it was for Stiles could wait. Right now he needed to check on Stiles and figure out what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek goes to the Stilinski home to find out what is going on. Will he find out? And what is his wolf trying to tell him by being so attached to Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they belong to MTV and Jeff Davis. I'm just playing around with them. 
> 
> As promised part 2! I hope this part is just as good as the first one.
> 
> But first things first. In the story I picture Derek and his wolf side as separate beings, so that is why Derek can feel one way about and his wolf can feel another.

Chapter 2

Derek didn’t bother driving his car to the Stilinski home, too much in a rush and a slight state of panic to even think of driving. As he ran through the woods, he went back to thinking about all the possible reasons why Stiles could have been upset.

He knew that the reason couldn’t be because of his mother, for her birthday wasn’t for another couple of months and the anniversary of her death had just passed a few months ago. Every year for his mother’s birthday, Stiles would stay home and watch movies, not just any movies but his mother’s favorite ones. Then on the anniversary of her death, Stiles would spend the whole day reading. Derek asked him once why he did those certain things and Stiles had told him that on her birthday he wanted to remember all the good times he had with her. So instead of celebrating  her birthday, he would watch the movies his mother loved so much. The reason he read on her anniversary was to help him escape the pain of losing her by getting lost in a new world written in the pages of a book, even if it was just for a little while. After finding out, Derek spent those two important days watching movies and reading with Stiles and in return on the anniversary of the Hale fire Stiles would spend the day with Derek, even if it was spent quietly doing nothing.

Derek knew that the reason Stiles was upset couldn’t have been because the pack had forgotten Stiles birthday because it hadn’t passed yet. Even though Stiles claimed not to care Derek knew that Stiles wanted some attention on his birthday, even just a little. He figured that out one year when the pack had gotten so busy that they forgot the boy’s birthday. Derek wasn’t happy with that, his wolf was even worse, the wolf became slightly hostile towards the others and then it kind of just sulked. He made the whole pack apologize for forgetting and to sweeten the deal even more he had gotten Lydia to throw Stiles a party, she made sure it was paid for by Derek of course. But the pack wasn’t the only ones who needed to apologize for forgetting, Derek by far wasn’t innocent to the whole ordeal either since he had forgotten as well. To make up for forgetting, Derek gave Stiles a rare book that once belonged to his family, one of the few books in the house that survived the fire. The book held some family history as well as pack secrets and several things the pack had come across while Derek’s mother, Talia, was still pack alpha. Sure Derek could have gotten Stiles some fancy new technology, but he knew that Stiles loved research so he took chance a on the book. Stiles was thrilled to receive such a gift, as soon as the party was over he wasted no time opening it up and reading it.

Stiles couldn’t have been upset because of the Sheriff. No matter how much Stiles complained about the Sheriff’s bad eating habits or how many times Stiles tried to force his father to eat more vegetables, Sheriff John Stilinski had the scent of a healthy man, no smell of disease or illness just the straight up smell of healthiness; too bad Stiles wouldn’t listen to him when he told him so. He knew all of this because after the whole ordeal with the darach and the Sheriff getting kidnapped, he’s been keeping watch over the man. Derek knew that John was the only family Stiles had left, sure Stiles still had Scott and Melissa, but John was his blood and Stiles loved him dearly. So Derek made a secret promise to keep a watchful eye over the Sheriff. Plus for some unknown reason his wolf had taken a liking to the man, even if he did threaten him and arrest him at one point in time. I guess his wolf just liked the men of the Stilinski family.

Finally making it to the Stilinski home, he was assaulted by the smell of sadness and tears.  Seeing that the Sheriff’s patrol car was in the driveway, he listened to see where in the house John was located, by the sounds of drawers opening and something sizzling Derek figured he was in the kitchen. So Derek climbed up to Stiles bedroom window as quietly as possible. Derek looked in to find Stiles sat in his computer chair, face in hands and by the shaking of Stiles’ shoulders Derek knew that the boy was crying. Even without the shaking shoulders Derek could here Stiles sobs from outside the window. Derek’s wolf growled at him which pushed him to quickly open the bedroom window. If he thought the smell of sadness and tears was bad outside, it was much heavier inside of Stiles bedroom. Without a second thought Derek swung his body into the room.

Stiles didn’t know how long he sat there crying, all he could think about was the heartbreak he felt. When he saw Derek kissing Braeden, he felt like he was being cheated on which was stupid since him Derek weren’t even going out. He knew that he wouldn’t stand a chance of ever gaining Derek’s affections. This was even worse than his former long standing crush on Lydia. At least with Lydia he could have stood a chance since she finally noticed him. Derek was too perfect and would never see Stiles as more than a friend. Not to mention he was completely straight, sure Stiles thought they were getting closer because Derek was starting to be nicer to him and from all the time they have been spending together, especially during times when they just needed someone to be there. Now thinking back on it Stiles just coughed that up to two lonely people who just needed someone no matter who it was and to his mind making him want to believe that he stood a chance with the man, but after witnessing that passionate kiss Stiles knew that that everything was all in his head and that Derek was the straightest person he has ever met. As more thoughts plagued him all he could do was cry harder.

Derek just stood there watching Stiles cry, by the lack of acknowledgement it seemed that the boy didn’t even notice that someone else was in the room. Derek didn’t know what to do, but his wolf knew what it wanted to do. His wolf wanted to curl around Stiles and keep him safe, it wanted to lick away his tears and nuzzle his neck in an effort to comfort the boy, it wanted to wrap around him and never let him go. All those feelings from his wolf confused Derek; he didn’t know why his wolf was so attached. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Stiles gave a huge shuddering sob. Derek couldn’t take it anymore and quickly moved to kneel in front of Stiles.

 “Stiles” he said, when he got no reaction he tried again and again each time getting just a little bit louder.

Stiles must have finally lost it because now he was starting to hear Derek’s voice, which shouldn’t have been possible since Derek was at his loft with the beautiful Braeden doing things he wished he was doing with him instead. But then he heard his name being called again and again, each time getting louder. Why was his mind trying to torture him? Did his mind want him to hurt himself that much? Stiles couldn’t take it, without lifting his head, he slipped his hands form his face and pulled at his hair.

When Derek saw Stiles move his hands from his face he thought that he had finally gotten through to him, but then he realized that the movement was just Stiles moving his hands to pull painfully at his hair. Derek winced at a hard tug Stiles gave himself, not wanting to watch Stiles hurt himself any further, Derek placed his hands atop Stiles’ stopping his movements.

“Stiles, stop this you are hurting yourself.”

Stiles stilled at the feel of someone touching him. Was his mind now tricking him into feeling things? But then he heard Derek’s voice again and it sounded like it was coming from right in front of him, it sounded so real. So Stiles slowly looked up and was met with Derek’s green eyes.

Derek was relieved when Stiles finally looked up at him, he was starting to worry that he was never going to reach him. Each man just looked at the other, Stiles with red puffy eyes that were still leaking tears and Derek with his slightly calm eyes. The sobbing had calmed down at the shock of seeing Derek but there were still some sniffling.

“D-Derek?” Stiles choked out, voice scratchy and shaky form all the crying.

Derek frowned at how hurt Stiles had sounded, wishing he could hear his normal sass and happiness. After pulling Stiles’ hands away from his head and placing them on the boy’s lap instead, he finally answered him. “Yes, Stiles?”

“What…what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to check up on you.”

“Why would you need to check up on me?”

At the question Derek gave Stiles a look that clearly said are you kidding me right now.

“Besides the fact that a second ago you were sobbing uncontrollably. Not to mention the fact that your whole room smells of sadness. I can’t imagine why shouldn’t be checking up on you.”

After wiping the tears that he still had on his cheeks he leveled Derek with a look. How could Derek have known he was crying it’s not like he could hear him sobbing let alone smell his sadness all the way from his loft.

“To answer your question, I smelt your sadness when I left my loft to get some from the store and before you deny being there, not only do I know your scent,  I found your Chemistry test on the floor in front of the loft door.” He said all this while pulling said test out of the pocket he hastily shoved it in.

“What are you a mind reader now?” Stiles questioned.

“No, you were just saying all of that out loud. So seeing as you got an A on your test, I doubt that’s the reason you were upset. I also know for a fact that it isn’t your birthday, your mother’s birthday or her anniversary. Or that your father is sick seeing that he’s downstairs and sounds like he’s doing fine.”

Stiles was taken aback by how much Derek knew about the possible things that could cause him to be upset. So he just sat there and looked at Derek. Then the dreaded question came up.

“So why are you upset?”

Stiles couldn’t answer him because he knew that once he told Derek the truth everything would be over, their friendship would no longer exist. Derek would hate and never want to speak to him again and he couldn’t live with that. Slowly Stiles began to panic. At the smell of panic, Derek immediately tried to calm Stiles down not wanting him to have a panic attack.

Taking Stiles hands in his own, Derek started to reassure the boy that everything was going to be alright.  “Stiles it’s ok, everything is ok. Do you hear me, everything is ok, I’ll make sure everything is alright. Just please Stiles calm down.”

Seeing as his words weren’t working Derek decided to try something his parents use to do when Laura, Cora and himself were losing control as children. Slipping one of his hands behind Stiles neck he pulled the boy forward until his forehead rested against his own. Then he began to rub soothing circles at the nape of his neck with his thumb, it seem to be working since the smell of panic started to fade.

“That’s it Stiles, just calm down for me.”

Stiles couldn’t believe that he almost got a panic attack in front of Derek. He felt like such a loser for not being able to man up and keep his shit together. This whole thing was just messed up. Not wanting Derek to see him any weaker, Stiles forced himself to calm down. That’s when Stiles noticed the position they were in, although it was pleasant he knew that it wouldn’t last forever. So he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to prepare himself for what was sure to be a hell of a long and depressing conversation.

Stiles leaned away from Derek before opening his eyes; being that close to Derek just wasn’t good for him right now. Finally opening his eyes and seeing that look of worry held in those green orbs, he knew that even if he was upset he had to get rid of that look of worry.

Not wanting to shatter the calming silence that surrounded them, Derek asked his question again in a softer voice.

“What has you so upset, Stiles?”

“I…it’s just…umm”

“Does it have to do with school? Is someone hurting you at school?” Derek questioned. Stiles just shook his head no.

“Is it Scott? Is it the pack?”

Stiles shook his head and said “No it’s not that.”

Derek could only think of one more thing that could have been upsetting Stiles, but he was afraid of what the answer would be.

“Stiles, is it me? Am I the reason you’re so upset?” At those words Stiles’ eyes widened giving Derek his answer. So it was him that upset Stiles, but what did he do? For the life of him he couldn’t remember doing anything to hurt Stiles. Now that he thought back on it how did Stiles test get on the ground in front of his loft, unless he dropped it and didn’t bother picking it up in a haste to leave. But that didn’t make sense because there was nothing to upset Stiles at the loft. Unless he, no that couldn’t be, could it?

How could Derek think it was his fault, I mean sure he did catch the man making out with someone, but Derek didn’t know how Stiles felt so he shouldn’t be to blame. If anyone was to blame it was Stiles himself for developing these feelings. Not wanting Derek to feel bad, Stiles tried to explain that.

“Derek please don’t think that you are the reason I am upset because it’s not you. It’s me. I know I shouldn’t be having these feelings and that they are wrong, but I just couldn’t help myself. Everything was going perfect and then I had to go and screw it up by doing this. I know that nothing can ever come of this and I’m fine with that really. I-I know that confessing isn’t going to change anything that  it won’t change how you feel or how I feel for that matter I just need to say all of this.”

Derek was starting to get confused over what Stiles was saying, he didn’t know what the kid was talking and what did he mean by that confessing it wouldn’t change his feelings. What feelings was Stiles talking about? Derek didn’t understand what was going on and tried to get Stiles to slow down.

“Stiles, I don’t know what you are trying to tell me. What are you talking about when you bring up how I feel?”

At Derek’s questions, Stiles became frustrated and than did the only thing he could do now and that was to apologize.

“I am so sorry Derek I never meant for any of this to happen, you were never supposed to find out. I’m so sorry; you don’t have to see me anymore, heck you don’t even have to be friends with me anymore. Sorry, I’m sorry.” In the middle of his apology Stiles had started crying again, by the end of his speech. Stiles was just as bad as when Derek first came into his bedroom.

Derek felt an ache in his chest at seeing Stiles cry again and his wolf whined at feeling Stiles’ hurt. So Derek did the only thing he could think of, he pulled Stiles into his arms and held me. Being too distraught to care Stiles let Derek take him in his arms, while there he buried his face into his neck and cried.

As Stiles cried Derek didn’t say anything, he just held him and rocked him. Eventually Stiles calmed down, he must have been so tired that he fell asleep there on the floor being held in Derek’s arms. When Derek was sure Stiles was in deep sleep he picked the boy up and moved him to the bed, he planned on just leaving Stiles there and waiting for Stiles to wake up. But as he got up to leave Stiles refused to let him go, not wanting to wake him up Derek laid down with him, placing Stiles head on his chest and wrapping his arms around him. Stiles had been asleep for about 40 minutes when John walked through the bedroom door.

The site John was greeted with was a surprising one. Okay well maybe not that surprising since he did have a feeling that his son liked the older werewolf. His son thought he was so smart, but he had seen how Stiles looked at Derek especially this past week. At first John wasn’t so thrilled about the idea of his son liking the older man. But as John got to know Derek he grew more comfortable around him, thus trusting him with Stiles.  John crept closer to the bed to tell Derek that he had finished cooking and that’s when he noticed the state his son was in. He sent a questioning and slightly menacing look towards Derek.

“I really don’t know what happened but I will find out and fix it.”

John just gave him a short nod in response. “Dinner is ready, come on down if you’re hungry and we are going to have a talk about this later.”

“Yes, sir.”

With one last nod, John turned and left. When John first walked in Derek thought the man was going to kill him, he was surprised when the man just looked at him and told him that dinner was ready. But he would choose that over getting shot and it would hurt because John now had wolfsbane bullets, courtesy of Chris Argent. Derek let Stiles sleep for another half an hour before trying to wake him up. He softly shook Stiles to get him to wake up.

“Stiles come on it’s time to get up. Your dad made dinner and you need to eat.”

Stiles just grumbled in his sleep, Derek found it cute.

“Get up Stiles before I rip your throat out with my teeth.”

That got a reaction. “Only you would threaten a sleeping person with throat ripping.”

Now being a little more awake Stiles realized what he was laying on or more precisely who he was on and shot up into a sitting position.

“Stiles calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down and what are you doing in my bed you creep.” Stiles screeched as he got off of his bed.

“You don’t remember? I tried to leave but you wouldn’t let go so I just gave up and laid down with you.”

“Well you should have tried harder!”

Okay that was it Derek had enough, he was going to find out what the hell was up with Stiles. Getting up from the bed Derek faced Stiles and prepared for what was sure going to be a screaming match. He just hoped the Sheriff wouldn’t burst in with guns blazing.  

“Okay Stiles what is this all about? First I find you crying in your bedroom. When I try to comfort you and ask you what’s wrong, you panic then start babbling things I don’t understand!”

“I do not babble!” Stiles knew this was a losing battle but he just kept on fighting back.

“That’s beside the point. Stiles you started apologizing for something I have no clue about, then you broke down and cried again. The only way I could calm you down was by holding you. So don’t get angry at me for trying to help you.”

Stiles couldn’t say anything against that and looked at the bedroom floor feeling ashamed for getting angry at Derek, when all he wanted to do was help. He was about to open his mouth and apologize, but Derek cut him off.

“Don’t apologize; just tell me what’s wrong. Stiles please tell me why you’re so upset.”

Stiles knew that it was now or never, he knew that he couldn’t keep it secret anymore. So he took a deep breath and looked up prepared to tell Derek everything. Then when Derek finally rejected him, he could try to move on from this. But just as Stiles was ready to bare his soul a cell phone started ringing, Derek’s cell phone to be exact.

Derek was finally going to get answers and his damn cell phone had to start ringing. With an irritated sigh he picked it up.

“What now Scott?”

Stiles watched as Derek talked to Scott on the phone with each word that passed the man’s lips, it seemed that Derek got angrier and angrier. Stiles was kind of happy that he didn’t have to confess, but he also kind of hated it because he just wanted to get it over with. After a few minutes Derek hung up the phone.

“Scott and the others have found out where the harpies are. They are planning to go after them tonight. Everyone is meeting at Scott’s do discuss a plan of action.”

“So I guess we should be heading over to Scott’s place now.” Stiles said as picked up a jacket, purposely avoiding Derek’s eyes.

When Stiles felt that he had everything he needed, he began to walk out the door. Before he could escape into the hallway though, Derek caught him by the arm.

“Just so you know this conversation is not over. We will be talking about this.”

With that said Derek walked out the door ahead of him. This was going to be a long night thought Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I know you guys must all hate me right now for leaving it like that, but I promise I will try to get the next part out as quickly as possible. 
> 
> Have any of you figured out what Derek's wolf is trying to tell him about Stiles?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave me a comment or if you just want to say hi that's cool too.


End file.
